Petit jeu honteux
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Salut les geeks - Le Geek s'inquiète de sa "relation" avec le Patron, mélange de culpabilité et de plaisir coupable.


**Titre :** Petit jeu honteux

**Fandom : **Salut les geeks, une web-chronique sur les vidéos virales du net animée par Matthieu Sommet...et ses multiples personnalités

**Rating :** NC-17 (dub-con et différence d'âge, voire pédophilie. Présence du Patron, d'où le rating, puisque mention de pratiques sexuelles bizarres)

**Genre : **blasphème slash et un peu d'humour

**Personnages : **Le Patron/Le Geek  
**Nombre de mots :** 574  
**Commentaire : **D'une, j'ai été provoqué; les sous-entendus constants et la perversion sexuelle du Patron sont des incitations flagrantes à la fanfiction trashouille et slash. De deux, je trip sur les personnalités multiples, alors cette émission me plaît vraiment beaucoup; résultat, j'ai envie d'écrire dessus.  
Et je suis sans doute biaisée, mais je suis sûre à...disons 75% que le Patron serait entièrement d'accord pour que j'écrive des saloperies sur lui (ou pas).  


* * *

Si ce n'était pas entièrement déplaisant, c'était en revanche un peu humiliant.

Le Patron avait pris l'habitude d'initier le jeune – enfin, c'est relatif ; disons innocent – Geek à la sexualité. Avec évidemment un goût prononcé pour les mots crus, et les tendances SM de rigueur, puisque l'on parle du Patron, et pas d'une jeune fille en fleur – quoique cette description convienne, sur bien des points, au tempérament du Geek.

Ce dernier était en plein dilemme moral ; c'était si simple de tourmenter une âme aussi naïve.

Le Geek aurait aimé que sa première expérience romantique le soit, ou tout du moins en avoir une ; on ne pouvait pas à proprement parler de romance lorsque l'on voulait définir les liens qui unissaient le Patron et le Geek quand ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux. Liens qui par ailleurs restaient assez obscur le reste du temps, jusqu'à devenir presque un secret honteux – ce qui plaisait au Patron.

Le Geek, donc, aurait aimé que le sexe soit accompagné de fleurs bleues, d'au minimum une déclaration d'amour, ou, si c'était trop demander, d'un petit baiser plein de tendresse. Mais rien à faire, tendresse et Patron dans la même phrase, ça fait carrément désordre.

Ce qui pouvait rimer avec le Patron, c'était plutôt des mots comme "dépravation", "prison" et "agression". Alors pourquoi le Geek se laissait-il embarquer dans ces histoires sordides – encore qu'il ait refusé la proposition du Patron d'inviter des prostituées d'Europe de l'Est à leurs petits rendez-vous ; pas si sordides, donc. Pas si malléable, aussi, puisqu'il lui arrivait de devoir repousser vigoureusement certaines pratiques – impliquant en général des mamies, des matières fécales, des morceaux de cadavre ou les trois à la fois.

Pourtant, malgré qu'il ait conscience du caractère abject de ses rapports intimes avec le Patron, le jeune homme en retirait une joie morbide, une satisfaction inavouable à l'idée de ne pas être totalement responsable de ses actes, ainsi qu'un soulagement physique temporaire – le désir revenait toujours - mais non négligeable.

Le Patron s'amusait de cette ambivalence, jouant pendant et après, par de petites répliques gênantes, des gestes déplacés, des allusions perverses, à mettre son partenaire de jeu mal à l'aise. Cela mettait facilement le Geek dans tous ses états, ce qui était le but recherché.

L'adolescent était complètement piégé : il désavouait cette relation mais il appréciait l'habileté du Patron à lui prodiguer des attentions dont il était désespérément en manque. Il arrivait toujours à se créer l'illusion que le Patron ne faisait pas uniquement ça pour lui-même, et que derrière ses lunettes noires, il y avait un être humain prêt à lui offrir une certaine forme de complicité amicale. Sauf que ce dernier s'acharnait à tout gâcher en affirmant davantage son égocentrisme et sa déviance sexuelle – il le faisait bel et bien exprès. Si on lui avait demandé pourquoi, il aurait sorti son flingue pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Sa façon de penser était trop impénétrable, et il préférait qu'elle le reste. Le sexe, au moins, c'était simple à réfléchir. Il était expert dans ces choses-là.

Par contre, pour ce qui était des sentiments...il avait juste peur que le gamin eût raison quand il disait qu'il s'était attaché à lui. Si c'était vrai, cela transformerait un passe-temps agréable en prise de tête ; il serait alors contraint d'abattre le Geek pour remettre les choses en ordre.

Ce dont il n'avait aucune envie.


End file.
